Shadow S:1 E:16
by Daemon Venator
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in Chicago investigating a brutal murder of a young bartender whose trail of blood leaves a strange symbol behind. Unable to determine the symbol's origin, they invest in the help of Aleksandria who happens to be in the area. But when Sam runs into an old friend, Meg, the Winchesters are left wondering whether or not either girl is to be trusted...


"She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman that I've ever seen! She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies, and knocking me out with those American thighs! Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air, she told me to come but I was already there, cause the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking, my mind was aching, and we were making it and you! Shook me all night long! Yeah you! Shook me all night long!" Aleksandria was drunk and singing AC/DC in her motel room loudly enough to have already gotten three noise complaints from her neighbors. She was a child again, bouncing up and down on her bed like a monkey who was waiting to be scolded by her mother about falling off of it. She had been following a lead on some demonic activity in Chicago. She needed a break from the Winchesters and since they were no longer following the demon around, she figured it was time to see what their father was up to. Little did she know that the brothers were on the same trail as her.

Aleksandria jumped off her bed as soon as her phone started ringing and turned down her music. "Charlie! What's up girlfriend!?" she answered happily.

_"I see you're in a good mood…"_

_"Yes I am and don't you dare spoil it!" Alex replied loudly as she pulled back the curtains of her hotel room just in time to see an elderly Hispanic woman walk by with cleaning gloves. She hated that her mind though immediately of the episode of Family guy she just watched, but she looked so much like the woman…what was her name again? Alex didn't have time to remember, so she closed the curtains in annoyance and jumped back onto the bed, laying uncomfortably on her stomach. _

_"Got that specifics on that case you wanted."_

"Blah…work. Alright go for details," she replied pulling out a drink from the mini fridge before unpacking her bag full of weapons and spare clothes. She was running out of non-bloodstained t-shirts and ripped pants.

_"Young woman. Age 24. Brutally murdered in her own apartment. Windows and doors locked with no sign of forced entry. Also, being kept out of the police reports is the gruesome detail of the fact that she had her heart torn out." _

"Well that narrows things down. Guess I'll be heading over to the apartment building to check out the crime scene." She pulled on her leather jacket and stuck her Seraph blade behind her back. "Let's get this show on the road." She was feeling strangely flirtatious that day, but she couldn't take two steps out of the motel room before a familiar Impala swung into the parking lot and stopped right next to her Camaro. "Really?" Quickly, she slammed the door shut and made sure that the curtains were closed. Last time she couldn't have avoided Dean Winchester even if she wanted to and the Order was pissed at her for it. "Slight problem, Charlie, the Winchesters are here."

_"Again?" _Charlie asked. _"It's like the cosmic forces of the universe are trying to team you guys up. You know I don't think it would be that bad of an option. Think about it. You are like….Hermione Granger. The girl with the brains and capabilities to do just about anything." _

Alex laughed at the compliment and peeked out the window. "So does that make the brothers Ron and Harry?"

_"Definitely not. Well, I don't know, I guess I could see Sam as Harry. He is intelligent and brave. Dean, however, Dean is more like…Draco Malfoy." _

"Draco Malfoy? Do explain…"

_"Well to be honest…he's kind of a d*ck." _

Alex couldn't help herself. She doubled over with laughter and closed the curtains hoping that eventually they would get into their hotel room so she could take off. "Well you're not wrong about that. But I also don't think he's a pansy."

_"You're right. Maybe he's more of a…" _The pause in Charlie's sentence made her believe that she couldn't find a single character from her favourite movie that Dean fit the personality for. _"You know what I'm going to have to call you back on that one." _

"You do that Charlie. I'm going to go to the apartment building and see what I can find."


End file.
